


bluettes

by countdownone



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, bc i really do love these two, brief ment of handong bc shes cute and i care her, dami writes some lyrics and yoohyeon loves n supports her, even though im not happy w it at ALL, i hope i can feed 2yoo nation more, i just think theyre neat, idolverse, platonic and or romantic, sad that this is my first dc fic but, sigh, so i just pushed it out, this fic was giving me sm anxiety the longer it sat in my drafts, to be completely honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone
Summary: a comfortable, short 2yoo fic
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	bluettes

_didn’t you say you were going to sleep early?_ yoohyeon asks one night, the two of them in comfortable pajamas on yubin’s bed. she squishes the cheek of the panda plush next to her, looking over at the other girl.

_i promise, i’m almost done._ yubin has her computer open on her lap, distractedly chewing on her hoodie string. _i set my deadline for midnight._

_it’s barely 10. have you taken a break in the past three hours?_

handong peeks her head through the open door and waves a cookie in their general direction.

_get up and stretch, yubin-ah._

_thanks, unnie._ yubin shoots her a thumbs up, and springs up from her bed with a yawn.

_since when has dong unnie been doing that? so cute._ yoohyeon laughs, standing along with her. _here, i’ll go get you a drink of water._

_for a while now, actually. she started the habit first. and it’s fine, a walk to the kitchen is good for me too._

the normally busy living room and kitchen are quiet. gahyeon, siyeon and bora had decided on a sudden grocery run an hour before with promises of snacks and beer, and the dorm feels strangely empty.

_water or tea?_ yubin asks over her shoulder. she washes two cups quickly, shaking off the excess water.

_tea, please._

they fill their cups with a pitcher of barley tea, courtesy of jiu. only a few moments have passed before yubin checks her watch, grumbles, and begins to walk back to her room.

_already?_ yoohyeon asks.

_i’m on a deadline. so sadly, back to work._

the image of yubin standing in the kitchen- baggy yellow hoodie and loose blue striped sweatpants – dramatizing herself and furrowing her brows, is enough to make yoohyeon giggle.

_you’re stressing too much. i’m not letting you leave the kitchen until you finish your tea and freshen up._

_am not._ yubin pouts, but she relents. the crease in her forehead disappears, and she lets out another strained yawn.

_really, you need longer breaks the more you work._ yoohyeon scolds.

_that’s why i have dong unnie to check up on me._

_and now you have me to double check on you, lee yubin._

_alright, alright. i’m done with my tea, and i’ll brush my teeth before writing again._

_good._ _i’ll be waiting in your room._

_no peeking at my lyrics, kim yoohyeon._ yubin warns as she trudges to the bathroom, hands in pockets.

it takes only a moment for yoohyeon to get settled in the same comfortable position in yubin’s bed. it’s warm under the covers, and while tempted to look at yubin’s laptop she settles for playing with the ears of one of many panda plushes. the smallest one is fluffy and slightly worse-for-wear, but it’s scratchy fur is pleasing to the touch. she’s tucked a larger plush under her arms when she hears yubin entering the room.

_make room for me too._ yubin teases as they settle in, grabbing for her laptop once more. _really though, thanks. i feel clear-headed._

_i can open a window too, if you want._

yubin shakes her head.

_no thanks._

they sit in silence, yoohyeon relaxing against the covers, fiddling with her phone, and yubin’s fingers clacking against her keyboard.

_it’s pretty late, if you’re sleepy go to bed._ yubin murmurs.

_your sleep schedule is messed up, i agree._

_don’t be mean._

_and for your information, i am not sleepy just yet._

_you sure?_

_definitely._

_since i’m not sleepy, can i take a look at your lyrics?_

_not yet._

_in like, two weeks then?_ yoohyeon jokes, knowing how much of a perfectionist the other girl is. often the members don’t know anything about her rap verses until the day of recording. she glimpses discarded scraps around her room sometimes- scrawled lyrics in the margins of books, crossed out words on post its - but not much else.

yubin turns to her with a small smile.

_this time, i’ll let you see it right away._

_seriously?_

_really!_ yubin nods enthusiastically. _i feel really good with what i’ve written._

_i’ll be looking forward to it._

yoohyeon falls asleep to the soft mumble of yubin’s voice.


End file.
